campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
MAAs/Con
Arguments against MAAs Incorrect facts *'"About 90 percent child molesters are so-called "situational child molesters" who capitalize on opportunities to molest children but don't necessarily prefer sex with children ... The 10 percent of child molesters who make up the second category are the bona fide "pedophiles," those who genuinely favor sex with children."' --Kenneth Lanning (2001). "Profile of a Pedophile," 2001 interview by the Valley Advocate's JoAnn DiLorenzo with Lanning. (online: http://old.valleyadvocate.com/articles/pedophile.html) **This is a quote widely distributed by pedophile groups along with the above reference. The journalist who made this statement, however, did not interview Mr. Lanning, and he did not make this statement which is in direct conflict with his many writings and speeches. **What Lanning said was, "Men sexually attracted to young adolescent boys are the most persistent and prolific child molesters known to the criminal justice system" and "This newer typology places all sex offenders, not just child molesters, along a motivational continuum, Situational to Preferential,instead of into one of two categories. It is a continuum, not one or the other" and "When adults and children have sex, the child is always the victim" and "The majority of offenders who simultaneously sexually victimize multiple children are acquaintance child molesters, and most acquaintance child molesters who victimize multiple children are preferential sex offenders" and "Although a variety of individuals sexually abuse children, preferential-type sex offenders, and especially pedophiles, are the primary acquaintance sexual exploiters of children." Studies about Paedosexuality *A 1994 National Institute of Health survey of 453 offenders, conducted by Dr. Gene Abel, showed these offenders were collectively responsible for the molestation of over 67,000 children, yielding an average of 148 minors per individual offender. Assuming an average age of offenders of 35 years while the study was being made, assuming they were all paedosexual instead of situational offenders (which was not investigated) and even while using the DSM-IV-TR definition of paedosexuality saying there is no secure indicator for it before age 18 (after "late adolescence"), that would be about 8-9 (not necessarily monogamous) sexual relationships per year. Replacing the age variable by 40 instead of 35, that would even be only 6-7 relationships per year. *Paedosexuality is characterized by a desire for sex with prepubescent children. Sex is the driving force behind the desire for a relationship with children. *Paedosexuality is very rare. Studies investigating the prevalence of MAAs have found that less than 1% of all men experience paedosexual attraction. Further, Pedophiles commit more than 10 times as many sexual acts against children as do non-pedophile molesters. (Abel, 2001) Which is not surprising since someone with an orientation will more likely pursue it than someone that does not have it. *Studies by Hall, Briere, Quinsey and others did not prove the percentage of the general population's attraction to minors. Due to the high (>20%) attrition rate upon discovery that a device would be strapped to their penis, and the conducting scientists removal of all men with low sexual arousability, the results of these studies were that some men had higher arousability than the general population. Hence, these tests basically only investigated whether hypersexuals might respond to paedomorphic stimuli as well, however hypersexuality that does also respond to paedomorphic stimuli does neither meet the conventional medical definition of paedophilia nor the definition of MAAs. 20% of the sample self-reported attraction to paedomorphic stimuli in general, however since it was not investigated whether these cases were preferential or not as the basic criterion of the common definition of paedophilia as well as the definition of paedosexuality in MAAs, it is only unscientific to declare they would all be paedophile or paedosexuals. Category:People